Explosion
by MidnightStarsXx
Summary: Everyone in the Flock left to build themselves their own lives. The only ones left are Gazzy and Nudge and Gazzy is afraid of losing her. So, in a final attempt to save what was left of his short childhood, he invites Nudge to go blow up some bombs out in the Arizona desert. NAZZY. T for minor swear at the end.


**I've never written for this ship before someone on Tumblr asked me to write something for it and I just had SO much fun writing Nudge and Gazzy! **

**So, yeah. It's official. I ship Nazzy. Deal. **

**Disclaimer: Nudge and Gazzy are owned by James Patterson... the man who forgot about them in Nevermore. Bad author, BAD. **

* * *

"Come on, Nudge! Just this one time!" Gazzy pleaded to the dark skinned woman in front of him.

"For the last time," Nudge huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Gazzy, we are grown adults! It's time we starting acting like them!"

Oh, yes. Both of the tiny, scrawny children with wings have grown up into young adults. Nudge was a very tall woman, just a little taller than Max now, with a height of five feet ten inches. She lost her blonde highlighted bangs and had cut her hair short to brush against her chin. Her face lost it's baby fat and thinned to show the face of a beautiful sophisticated woman.

Gazzy was the one who changed the most, in Nudge's opinion. Not only had he grown to be six feet, two inches tall (Nudge now had to look up at him and that always annoyed her to no end), but his jaw line made Nudge want to drool. His blue eyes were as piercing as ever and his blonde hair continued to be slightly spiked in the front like it's been since they were children.

Nudge thought Gazzy was probably the most attractive man she has ever laid eyes on and it frustrated her that they grew up together because that just means that he most likely sees her as a sister instead of a love interest and life just wasn't fair and—

Nudge cut off her own thought. She still hadn't lost her habit of babbling on and on. It was something she was working on. She'd definitely get fired if she babbled mindlessly in front of her boss and accidentally said something that he didn't like.

"Come _on_, Nudge! I'm serious! Just for old times sake?" Gazzy begged once more, his hands clasped in front of him as he bent his knees and his head so that he was at the same height as she was.

As cute as Gazzy looked when he begged, Nudge refused. "Why don't you go ask Iggy? You usually blow up things with him, not me!" she argued.

"Ugh," Gazzy grumbled. "Iggy's off to somewhere in California with _Ella_. He said something about a job offer there that Ella got and he wanted to go with her."

Nudge blinked. "But we live in Arizona. You can fly there is probably an hour and a half!"

Gazzy stood up to his full height and shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, but like I said, he's with Ella and I don't want to mess anything up."

Nudge didn't say anything, with some restraint, and watched as emotions flickered in Gazzy's eyes. He was a grown man so attached to Iggy because they had been inseparable since they had all escape from the School. Then suddenly everyone grows up, surviving what everyone thought would be their expiration date, and began to do human things. Everyone went their separate ways and did different things. Even Angel left to go to New York to work for her degree in business. Nudge was the only one left in Arizona with Gazzy and, with Gazzy in his final year of college and Nudge already working the ranks of her job at a fashion magazine, he probably felt so alone.

Nudge suddenly understood that it wasn't just the problem that he was bored, Gazzy wanted to relive their childhood where everyone had fun and were together.

For now, Nudge was all Gazzy had.

Nudge's brown eyes softened before she smiled and took Gazzy's hand. He turned to look at her with wide eyes, a faint blush appearing on his face. "Alright, Gaz. Let's go blow some shit up." she then began pulling him towards her car. "But don't tell my boss about this! It's illegal and if I get fired, I'll be ruined in the business of fashion forever!"

….

Later, Gazzy and Nudge were far out into the desert of Arizona, the back trunk loaded with explosives (where the Hell Gazzy manages to get his hands on these things without the government finding out still baffled Nudge) and setting up whatever Gazzy wanted to do.

Gazzy walked around with bombs in his arms with the widest grin on his face, continuously rambling about how excited his was and that the explosion was going to be amazing. While the trunk was being unloaded Gazzy handled each explosive like it was a rag doll while Nudge carried them as if they'll explode any moment. She was _so _afraid that she was going to die. Unlike Iggy, she wasn't always caring bombs on her person like an accessory!

"Alright! Everything's set up!" Gazzy exclaimed. He ran over to Nudge who was setting down the final bomb and grabbed her hand. In her surprise, she dropped the bomb as he was tugged along by the excited blonde. She closed her eyes and tensed, waiting for the explosion but none came.

Gazzy, taking notice of her reaction, laughed. "Don't worry. I wired all the bombs to only explode when I activate them with this button." He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a relatively normal looking pen.

"Oh my God, Gazzy." Nudge squeaked. "You just carry it around in your pocket like that?"

He gave her a confused look. "Yeah. Where else would I put it?" Before Nudge could reply, Gazzy grabbed her hand again and pulled them behind the car. "Alright, Nudge. Here's the plan. Once the explosion is done, we'll have exactly 10 minutes to get as far away from here as we can before the authorities are notified. Then about 15 minutes before they show up. In that time, we need to get rid of all our fingerprints and burn the car. Then fly out of here!"

"Burn the car? Get rid of our fingerprints?" Nudge didn't sign up for this. "That's why you made me steal a car?"

"Yup."

Nudge groaned and threw her hands up in the air. Gazzy walked to the trunk of the car and grabbed two gallons of gasoline and setting them down near their spot behind the car. "Gazzy what if we get caught?" Nudge asked him frantically.

"Don't worry! We won't" Gazzy reassured. "And if we do, I'll just take all the blame. I'll say I've never seen you in my life so that way you can continue on with your life, Nudge."

Shocked by what Gazzy said, Nudge didn't realize her mouth was open until Gazzy grinned and walked over to her to lift her jaw. Nudge wasn't ready for the odd sensation of Gazzy's touch and felt herself flush.

Gazzy suddenly burst out laughing. "I never thought I'd see you blush before! Not to make this sound wrong or anything but your skin isn't as light as mine so it's harder to see you blush."

"I-I'm _SO NOT_ blushing, you doofus!" Nudge defended before crossing her arms and turning on her heel to sit on the hood of the car.

"I'm sorry!" Gazzy laughed from behind her. "If I offended you, I'm sorry but that was just too cute not to point out!"

_He called me cute!_ Nudge thought. Her blush turned darker.

"Come over here, Nudge. I don't want you getting hurt when the bombs go off." Gazzy walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist, causing her to jump and squeal.

"What are you doing?!" she said, her voice an octave higher.

"Well, you weren't moving so I decided I'd move you myself!" Gazzy replied. Nudge was so close to Gazzy's face, she could see every hair on his chin and every lash of his eyes. His lips were a lot fuller than she had thought before—

_No! What am I thinking!?_ Nudge mentally slapped herself.

"Nudge, are you okay?" Gazzy asked, concerned now. "You're face is a shade of red again. Are you coming down with a fever? Or is it the heat? It is pretty hot out here."

"No, no, no, no," the dark skinned woman replied as she pushed herself out of Gazzy's arms. "I'm fine. Like you said, it's just the heat. We _are_ in a desert after all and deserts are pretty hot and all and this _is_ Arizona in the middle of June so naturally it's probably like 100 degrees out here and—" a hand slapped over her mouth and she jumped in surprise.

Gazzy sighed. "Sorry, Nudge but you were rambling again."

When he removed her hand from her mouth, Nudge felt her lips tingling. "Sorry. I guess I haven't grown out of my Nudge Channel-thing, yet."

The blonde grinned at her. "It's no problem. I actually sort of like Nudge Channel: All Nudge, all the time!"

Oh, damn there was that blush again.

"Come on!" Gazzy suddenly perked up. "Let's go blow up some bombs."

The two huddled behind the car, peering over the hood. Gazzy took out his pen and looked at it before handing it over to Nudge. When she gave him a confused stare he smiled sweetly at her and said, "I would like you to do the honor of blowing up the bombs. Something as beautiful as explosions can only be sparked by something even more beautiful."

_Dammit, Gazzy stop with your words and your face!_ Nudge mentally growled. She nodded and took the pen from his hands. They both turned to look at the bombs arranged in the same a few hundred meters away from them and Nudge waited for the signal from Gazzy.

"Ready?" Gazzy asked her.

"Ready." Nudge replied.

"Go!"

Nudge pressed the top of the pen. Something clicked and then no more than 2 seconds after, an explosion of fire and debris filled Nudge's vision. The explosion shook the ground and Nudge could feel the heat on her face from her position behind the car. Gazzy whooped and grinned. In his excitement, he must have forgotten to keep his actions in check because one minute Nudge was shielding her face from the heat and next minute, Gazzy had his hands on both sides of her face and his lips were on hers.

Nudge stiffened, completely taken by surprise by the unexpected kiss. Gazzy must had realized what he was doing because in the next second, he pulled away and fell away from her. "I-I'm so sorry, Nudge! I-I don't know what came over me, I just… I just—"

Well, Nudge liked that kiss very much, as unexpected as it was and threw herself on top of Gazzy. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she smashed her lips against his.

"Ouch, Nudge that hurt!" Gazzy mumbled in between their lips.

"Sorry!" Nudge pulled away with a sheepish grin. "How about a kiss to make it better?" Without waiting for an answer, she kissed Gazzy on the lips lightly and was about to pull away when Gazzy pulled her back, a hand on the back of her neck, and deepened the kiss. Gazzy had been waiting or a moment like this for a long time and he wasn't about to give it up. He too full advantage of it.

Nudge's head was spinning and her lips tingles and her heart was racing and _God_ she absolutely loved Gazzy's kiss. She dug her fingers into Gazzy's hair and scraped her nails down his scalp. He moaned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing her body against his as close as humanly possible.

Suddenly Nudge pulled away. "Gazzy, the police."

Gazzy groaned. "Shit. Why can't they just be like every other cop in the US and take an a hour to get to places?"

Nudge stood up and quickly grabbed one of the gasoline tanks. "Come on, Gazzy. The quicker we get this dog, the quicker we can get back to my place." Nudge winked.

The motivation was good for Gazzy. The car was up in flame in a matter of minutes and by the time the police showed up at the supposed "terrorist attack" site, Nudge and Gazzy were already gone.

* * *

**Review, please! **

**Follow me on Tumblr. miss - haruno. tumblr .com **


End file.
